About Heroic Tendencies Studios
Michael Sacal, Manuel Suarez, and Sebastian Gomez Gallardo founded Heroic Tendencies Studios in October of 1998 for the explicit purpose of creating the Majestic Universe, a shared fantasy/science fiction universe populated by common people who find themselves in extraordinary situations that force them to find the heroes within themselves. Together, the three founders developed the three interconnected original properties that make up the core framework of the Majestic Universe. While Michael created Knights Legacy, the story of the modern age descendants of the Knights of the Round Table, Manuel created Protoarmor, the story of an archeologist that discovers an ancient Atlantean armor, and Sebastian created Alone, the story of a spandex-clad ninja, and the concept of Mother World, a metaphysical realm that surrounds the planet Earth. Michael and Manuel developed the American Defense Squadron and the International Defense Squadron, which told the generational story of a group of international heroes and their heirs in their fight against the Seven Deadly Sins, while Michael and Sebastian modified Alone into a centuries-long immortal at war with Xxycor, the name of the rechristened Mother World. Working on his own, Michael developed The Red Hood, the story of Robin Hood’s modern descendant, The S’Drac, the story of first contact with an alien race, Knightmorph, a spin-off of Protoarmor set in the then-present, and Paradox, the tale of an artificial life form that traveled through time to rewrite history. When Manuel and Sebastian left the studio and took their intellectual properties with them, Michael partnered with Aaron Thall, Neil Bailey, Robert MacDonald, and Ryan McLelland to develop the current Majestic Universe, using Knights Legacy, Red Hood, The S’Drac, and his original ideas for American Defense Squadron, International Defense Squadron, and Alone. While Michael and Aaron developed Enhanced High, he and Neil developed Aurora, he and Robert modified Red Hood into The Warrior’s Path, and he and Ryan turned the American Defense Squadron and International Defense Squadron into The Specialists. Working on his own, Michael redefined his contributions to Alone and Mother World to create The Zeroth Testament. Michael, Aaron, and Robert developed the Mindscape and Quark Imprints to tell stories set outside the Majestic Universe. Mindscape houses any story that falls outside the boundaries of the imagination, while Quark is the home of our line of science fiction graphic novels. In 2011, Neil amicably left and freed Michael to use the ideas they came up with for Aurora, making it unnecessary for Michael to start from scratch as he did with American Defense Squadron, International Defense Squadron, and Alone. That same year, Will González joined the studio as artist on Enhanced High, but in 2012 he left under amicable circumstances as well. In 2011, Glenn B. Fleming joined the studio as artist on Majestic Genesis. That same year, Adam Ferenz joined the studio and co-created Majestic Realms with Michael Sacal. Michael has made it his goal to publish the above properties in comic book and graphic novel form for the explicit purpose of telling the sprawling six-year epic saga of the Majestic Universe that he, Aaron, Robert, Ryan, and Neil conceived together. As of 2012, Knights Legacy, Aurora, & Zeroth are © Michael Sacal; Enhanced High is © Aaron Thall & Michael Sacal; The Warrior’s Path is © Michael Sacal & Robert MacDonald; and The Specialists is © Michael Sacal & Ryan McLelland. Category:Browse